Best Laid Plans
by Graveygraves
Summary: Dave has everything planed out, shame nature didn't get the memo. My entry for CCOAC Back to basics challenge. Beta'd but views always apreciated.


**Best Laid Plans**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas.**

**This is my entry for the CCOAC Back to Basics Challenge. I was assigned the pairing of JJ/Rossi, with the prompts a beautiful spring day, picnic basket and ants.**

**. . .**

The soft dappled sunshine reflected what a beautiful day it had turned out to be. The late spring weekend was showcasing the promise of a long hot summer and gave everyone a much needed lift after the ravages of a harsh winter. The warming rays filtered through the vibrant green leaves that had returned to the recently bare trees.

As Dave walked hand in hand with his new fiancé through the park, he carried an expensive wicker picnic basket in the other hand. Together they walked in silence, watching the young blond haired boy racing ahead. Henry bounced around the open space, glad to be free of the confines of his home.

Dave had wanted the freshly formed family to spend some quality time as a unit, doing the things together that he had long ago dreamed he would do with his own children. Unfortunately that was one dream never set to become a reality. Dave had only ever fathered one child, James David Rossi, stillborn. The precious life he and his wife Caroline had long wished for cruelly snatched away.

At the time it had devastated Dave, sending him spiralling into a self destructive abyss. Older and wiser he could see how selfish he had been, focusing only on his own grief. Unable to express it in an acceptable matter he had worked hard and played even harder. It had cost him his first marriage.

Yet now, this beautiful spring day, seemed to be offering him a fresh start. JJ had agreed to be Mrs. Rossi, number 4, admittedly with a few conditions; and with her came her young son, Henry. Dave couldn't be happier; the one desire that had appeared so far out of reach was now dancing in the spring sunshine in front of him.

"Where do think we should place this down?" Dave asked, searching for a secluded spot in the expanse before them as he swung the basket full of home-made picnic food.

"Over there," JJ pointed to a shaded area by a large tree.

"There it is then Bella," Dave spoke as he made his way over to the chosen spot. Placing the large blanket down and smoothing the edges, Dave steadied the basket on the edge. Leaning back against the solid trunk of the tree, he watched as JJ chased her son over to the play area. Her long white skirt flowing as she moved.

Closing his eyes, Dave relaxed for the first time in weeks. Since he and JJ had announced their engagement and set the date for their Autumnal wedding, their lives had been punishingly hectic. Case after case had kept them out of town, barely having long enough to unpack and restock their 'go bags' before they were off again.

They had both been acutely aware of the impact this had on Henry and were determined to make the most of the leave they had booked.

Glancing back up, he smiled as JJ pushed her son on the swings, the squeals of delight echoing around him. Settling back Dave shut his eyes once more, content in the life he had now procured.

. . .

"Shhh," JJ hissed, placing a finger to her lips as she halted Henry him mid step. "It looks like someone is taking a nap. Shall we go and wake him up?"

Henry nodded eagerly as his mother whispered her plan to him, while they stood a short distance from Dave resting against the large tree.

"Come on then," JJ exaggerated her tiptoeing towards Dave in the hope that Henry would follow suit. Reaching the curled up edge of the blanket, JJ knelt, assessing the genuine nature of Dave's slumber. Surprised at how deeply he was sleeping, she beckoned Henry closer.

"Ready Buddy," she whispered, his soft curls tickling her nose as she spoke.

Again Henry nodded, his eyes focusing intently on his pray.

"Go," she shouted, giving Dave the briefest of warnings before Henry landed on him and attempted to tickle the man he had grown to accept in his life.

Dave literally jumped a foot or two into the air, managing to stifle the expletive as he realised what was happening.

"Oh dear Henry, I think Dave is a little on the grumpy side; he needs more tickles to make him smile" JJ laughed in a sing song voice, and then she teased,"Getting too old to keep up with us are you?"

"No," he grouched, grabbing Henry around the waist and seeking out his revenge. As the child wriggled and screamed, Dave tickled him more. Laying Henry down on the blanket, Dave reached over him to JJ. "And don't think you're getting out of this either."

Dave pulled the arm away that JJ was leaning on, causing her to fall back on the blanket next to her son.

"No Dave, don't," she giggled as he tickled them both.

"Too late, Bella, you should know by now that there are consequences to actions and you deserve to be punished."

"But . . . it wasn't . . . me . . . who woke you," JJ struggled speak, her giggles making it hard to catch her breath.

"Really, are you claiming innocence in this matter," Dave stopped tickling long enough to hear her plea, as he now knelt between the smiling pair.

"I swear I am completely innocent, I had nothing to do with waking you," JJ tried to maintain her composure as she spoke.

"Yes you did, Mommy," Henry piped up, having caught his breath. "You told me to."

"Ah, we have a witness to the crime," Dave said with great drama. "The plot thickens."

"Thanks, kid," JJ joked, reaching above her head and tickling her son playfully as he lay close by her.

As the laughter erupted once more Dave was grateful for all he now had. Resting back on his feet, he waited for calm.

"Lunch anyone?"

Henry nodded eagerly, sitting upright and ready. JJ righted herself and leant forward to kiss Dave gently on the cheek. "And dare I ask what amazing treats you have for us?"

Dave turned his face slightly capturing JJ's lips with his, enjoying the fresh scent of his love as his pulled her closer.

Pulling back from Dave, JJ placed a finger on his lips. "I meant the treats in the basket, not that."

Dave pulled the basket over opening it up with great flourish. "I have Bruschetta, all the makings of a marvellous Antipasti platter, a layered torta and some of my Momma's favourite family cookies."

Henry's eyes widened. "Cookies!"

Dave removed his hand from the basket and ruffled the boy's wavy hair.

"Urgh," Henry exclaimed. "What's those?"

Dave looked down at his arm and the tiny black dots scurrying around on his crisp white sleeve.

"Ants'" he growled, tearing back the lid of the basket. One glance at the crawling mass contained within was enough to make Dave's blood boil.

"Dave, surely it can't be that bad," JJ's tone was warning as she interpreted the look on his face. She moved closer taking a look over his shoulder. "Oh!"

The food was indistinguishable among the army of ants that had invaded.

JJ tried hard to withhold a snigger. "Never a dull moment with you is it?"

Dave looked up at her, his dark eyes so sad. "I just wanted it to be perfect."

JJ cupped his face in her hands. "Everything is just perfect. I have you and I have Henry. What more could I ask for?"

Slamming the lid down hard; Dave breathed out hotly, "Damn it."

JJ let one eyebrow rise, before turning to Henry; "I have an idea; how about we head back up to the little cafe on the corner, and if you are good we'll get an ice-cream on the way back to the car. Deal?"

Henry was up and running, "Come on, Mommy," he called over his shoulder.

JJ stood offering a hand to Dave to help pull him to his feet. "Wait up Buddy," she cautioned.

Dave took his love's hand and rose to stand beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her. "You're right, everything is just perfect."

Then he kissed her long and deep.

And made perfect into priceless.


End file.
